1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-inverse type guidelight plate. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light-inverse type guidelight plate with a high uniformity.
2. Background of the Invention
As consumable electrical goods develop, the backlight modules, which provide lighting, are broadly applied to various fields. Such as a cell phone, a notebook, a screen or a keystroke of a PDA, a Touch-pad, and even a Pointing Sticks.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional guidelight plate 1a is adopted for a backlight module, which has a LED (Light Emitting Diode) 5a facing a displaying region 6 of the guidelight plate 1a and disposed on an edge of a body 10a of the guidelight plate 1a. The LED 5a has a various lighting angle α depending on each plant's processing or design ability. The lighting angle α is determined and sandwiched by a first guiding path 51a and a second guiding path 52a respectively being the broadest limits. The edge of a body 10a, where the LED 5a disposed, symmetrically has two lateral side portions having no light and being dark, where each defines a dark region d, and the conventional guidelight plate 1a cannot have the light evenly transferring around therein and cannot get a high uniformity.
Hence, the prior art improved is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.